Sandguardians
Sandguardians is a machinima created by oo7nightfire, under the production label Intro-Mind Productions. The story follows two teams fighting a small, and seemingly pointless, skirmish in Sandbox. When a Banshee crash lands in the area, the secrets it holds will change the lives of the soldiers inhabiting the battlefield. The first season originally aired from July 30, 2011, to August 20, 2011, but was later remastered, airing from November 27, 2011, to April 21, 2012. The second season aired from June 25, 2012, to August 12, 2013. A third season of the series premiered on May 11, 2014 and concluded on January 30, 2017. Main Characters Guardians *'Seal' Vladaam *Private Dax Shepard *Private First Class Jason L. Scott *'Nash' *'Allan' *'Mickey' *'Bartholomew ' Blue Team *Private First Class Ichabod "Icky" Tunsworth *Gunnery Sergeant "Legend" Cogburn Red Team *Private First Class David Miller III *Private First Class Aliel Gates *Private Natasha Claire *Sergeant Wilbur Frank ONC *'Guy in White' *Chancellor Heinrich Winters *Brigadier Bernard *Major Johnson *Chancellor Sydney *Engineer Thomas 'Newman Episodes ''Season 1 #Welcome to Sandbox! #It Came From Above #Did I Do That? #The Mysterious Beyond #Maintenance #Beyond the Mysterious Beyond #Reese's Pieces #Manual Labor #Strange Encounters #Exposition #The Guy in White #Another One Down #Planning Ahead #Insult and Injury #War Machine #Go, Go, Go! ''Season 2'' #The Adventure Begins #Conduit Connection #Substitution #High in the Sky #Service Unavailable #Mistaken Identity #Insight to the Past #Secrets Revealed #Truth of the Legend #The Battle Rages On #Revolution #Plan B #White Light #Loved and Lost #Ghosts That Linger #A Hero Down ''Season 3'' #B.I.A. #Imprisoned #Dawn #From Bad to Worse #Help Wanted #Soldiers on the Loose #Exodus #The Gang's All Here #We're in the Club Now #Heated #Early in the Mourning #Trial and Error #Priorities #Second Chance #Raiders #Genesis #Ossuary #Forward Special Episodes ''Rooster Teeth Special The Sandguardians Rooster Teeth special is a four-part miniseries where Dax shows Ichabod the world of Red vs. Blue. *'Part 1: A Message From the Big Boys *'Part 2:' The Tour of the Century *'Part 3:' Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue *'Part 4:' We're In This Together ''Pump Up the Volume Dax attempts to make some extra money by setting up an outdoor concert. This special was originally intended as a submission for the ''RvB S9 Soundtrack Contest. ''Silent Picture The Red Team tries to convince Gates that The Artist wasn't as good as he thinks it was by sharing their thoughts on their favorite 2011 films. Video inspired by the 84th Academy Awards. Birthday Bash! As Dax's birthday approaches, and everybody ready to show off their incredible gifts to, Ichabod attempts to get him the greatest birthday present of his entire life. Stranded In an attempt to contact Miller and Gates, Claire finds out that the two are involved in a peculiar predicament. Gallery Sandguardians Season 1.png|The Season 1 promo image Sandguardians Season 2.png|The Season 2 promo image Sandguardians_Season_3_poster.png|The Season 3 promo image dax.jpg|Dax icky.jpg|Icky jason.jpg|Jason legend.jpg|Legend gates.jpg|Gates wielding a Fuel Rod Gun miller.jpg|Miller claire.jpg|Claire wilbur.jpg|Wilbur thomas.jpg|Thomas seal.jpg|Seal Vladaam using camouflaging equipment mcgrath.jpg|Seal alongside his colleague Dr. McGrath E8Pic.jpg|Thomas looking at Warthog schematics. 3.png 2.png 1.png Trivia *The original episode 7 was the very first episode of ''Sandguardians filmed & completed. *The original episodes of 1-11 were filmed and voiced simultaneously. *After the original airing of Sandguardians ended, Bus Stop Productions had acquired a DVD Recorder, in which the creator, oo7nightfire, was able to remaster Season One, and use it for future Machinima projects. *Episode 1 was featured in a podcast by DangerClosePodcasts, on January 4, 2012. The video can be found here. *Revealed in Episode 5 (Re-release), Engineer Thomas' full name is: Thomas Hubbard Newman, ''a reference to the composer/conductor Thomas Newman. *Creator oo7nightfire was interviewed by Jack HF regarding the second season of the series. The interview can be found 'here'''. Links *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Original Series *Official Sandguardians Wiki Category:Machinima Category:Bus Stop Productions